until we meet again my love in the wrong direction
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: naruto, after losing everything and losing the war with madara, goes back in the past to when his father was alive. training with the yellow flash and little kakashi to be stronger, having one or both fall in love with him well that's kami's idea of fun! ON HOLD REWRITES
1. MR 2

Sneak peak and names of the fics I put up. Also, naru fic on my story howiln' for you. Check it out.

"Minato." The name was breathed right next to his ear, his own breath hitched and warmth started to pool in his stomach. He didn't know how Naruto got here and he really didn't care.

"Put the katana down love." He blindly obeyed the command and slid the sword back into its holder.

Naruto ran his hands down Minato's chest, only to come back up to flick a clothed nipple. "Minato, what do you want to do to me? To you?" half lidded pools of sapphire looked up at him, begging for an answer.

He knew this couldn't be real; he wasn't usually this reactive and didn't usually get this excited this quickly. It wasn't natural, like porn. But he couldn't have cared less in this moment in time.

"Kiss me." And Naruto did. It started out with innocent pecks but then the pecks started to linger, becoming longer, their mouths moving against one another. Poking the soft lips attached to his with his tongue, he quickly gained access to Naruto's hot cavern. Tongues battled for dominance while Minato ran his hands up and down Naruto's back, moving down to lightly cup his butt then one hand went up to tangle in the blonde strands of hair.

Naruto broke apart panting into Minato's still open mouth. His hand tightened in the other blonde's hair to stop him from leaving. Noticing this, Naruto waited until he gained his breath and commented.

"Minato, don't fret love, I'm not leaving or stopping. Just have to catch my breath, you are very skilled you see." Playful eyes looked into his.

"Good. Now come back here, you fox." He growled out, pulling Naruto by the hair back, their mouths smashing together, moving in a passionate kiss.

The night went on, hands travelled all over, and although they didn't go all the way, he was more than satisfied. With a muffled moan into Naruto's shoulder, Minato came in Naruto's hand.

Then he woke up.

FICS

Family ties: Naruto was the youngest person ever to go to Fukushima high school, a genius. There he meets fugaku and many others. Fugaku is immature and naru and him get off on the wrong foot. Eventually, fugaku and naru become like brothers (naru adopted! Cute scenes ahead in this fic!) and naruto stays until itachi is 3 then mysteriously disappears. But then, sasuke has his first day of uni and guess who his professor is? YAOI

Idea for HP FIC

Mistaken identity: Harry won't take it lying down anymore. Working up his courage, harry asks for a re-sorting finding his stay in (not telling you) to be boring and unfitting. He ends up of course, making an ancient law and many other rules come into play. Hogwarts will never be the same. SLASH

Nobody but you:(possibly dark harry) Harry is not what he seems, he left his realitives in search of work. He finds it at a young age at Nadie, a multi ethnic bar. The people are weird and jaded. Knowing harry, he might just win them over. Having to go back to the dursley's 4 times a day and only being there for 3 whole days a week, Harry loses some of his mental scars. When it comes time for Hogwarts what is his makeshift family going to do? What skills does harry have? And what about voldie?

Have to mention, HP/INYUYASHA fic.

blood of mine: lily evans was his mother, just not known by that name. harry, believed to be the full brother of sesshomaru, born a few hundred years after sesshomaru, harry travels between 'worlds' of wizarding britain and the ninja, demon filled 'world' of feudal japan until 'harry potter' is supposed to be born. in his third year voldemort attacks, with draco about to be killed, harry does the only thing he could, bringing draco to feudal japan with no way to get back, how will this end? with a little help from sister kagome and brother sesshomaru and their daughter rin, maybe they will be able to make it. how is draco going to react to harry being hundreds of years old? who really is harry related to, because as we know, lily was a human, not a demon. and inyuyasha? why are you staring at harry that way? dm/hp kag/sess possible inyu/hp/dm or close brother protective inyuyasha and sesshomaru sessh going to be close bro anyways.

NARU fic

Knows no bounds: Naruto was always special, but what happens when he turns 13? Creature naru. Smart naru. ANBU AT YOUNG AGE naru. Yaoi baddies, lots of boys after our naru, and a little twist just out of your reach. Care to try?

NEW IDEAS

NARU

Like a bird: kakashi hates cats. He much rather have a dog or a bird, but some how, he ended up with a cat that is obsessed with Ramen. The day just kept going down hill. The hokage just told him he was to test new genin in a week. When he does, he can't help but be more disappointed. Sasuke is like the stereotypical ass of a cat, (so unlike his own) sakura is a female dog in heat, and Naruto… is like and odd bird kind of thing. Damn. He can't catch a break.

MORE TO COME! REVIEW! Check out my other updated ones for more naru!


	2. Chap1pro REWRITE

AN: I am sick and at home and I was reading my story and I got inspiration from my good elusive friend the motivation fairy! She was avoiding me lately so whatever. Stupid hag; blame her for my illness too. I do. Any way, on with whatever! Head hurts so bad!

* * *

><p>Growing up, Naruto took after his father. It was odd for the people of Konoha to look and call out the name Naruto, only to see the spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage answering them. For Naruto it was hard to be compared to his dead father. When he was a kid he loved hearing stories of the man he looked up to, but no matter what, he wanted to go pass the fame and make a name for himself. Over the years he passed the Yondaime but he was forced back to his shadow because of the likeness Naruto shared with his father.<p>

* * *

><p>He had always been a rebel, and now was no different. He made his plans and he was going to pull them off, not as the Yondaime's son, but as Naruto Uzumaki and no one else.<p>

He padded over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He let the illusion over his hair and face drop. His eyes were blue but red was quickly pouring in fighting for dominance, the two colors swirled and pushed, never becoming one. His pupil was no longer black, a film was over it, and making the only thing he could see chakara. In this state he was blind, making it impossible for genjutsu to have an effect on him. It worked by pooling his different type's of chakara into his eyes and creating an extra film over his eyes like a toad.

He moved blindly, pulling out the dye he bought at the store. Black and silver tubes rested in his hands. Wetting his hair in the sink, he added one of the tubes to his hands and moved them through his hair, covering chunks of his hair. He took the next one and added it to his hair and bangs. He kept his head bent over the sink, trying to pass the minutes by.

He spent the time reviewing his plans. He and Jiraiya had created the base for the jutsu right after he gained his master's in sealing. It would change time to a place in history where the problem began and was supposed to, if they were correct, to take Naruto to the time Madara as a man became mistrustful and full of hatred, driving himself into insanity. But by doing this, Naruto would die for he came from a time where the war would happen and hopefully he changed the pass so the war would never be. and so, his existence would never happen, being replaced by a different Naruto. It was a last ditch effort and he was ready.

He washed the dye out of his hair and sent warm air to his hair to dry it. His hands fumbled to find the gold bands he used to section off his hair. Finding them, with practiced ease he now had nine sections of hair. He was almost out the door when he stopped realizing his hair was down passed his knees and touching his shins. He unclasped the band of leather around his wrist and jumbled his 'tails' up and secured them atop his head, much like Iruka did with his hair.

Finally done, he walked out of the crumbling apartment and towards the falling gates. He walked there calmly, slightly stumbling over a rock or crack that wasn't there before until he heard someone shout.

"The will of fire is with you! Bring victory Rokudaime!" suddenly voices called out, following the first, shouts of victory, cries of Rokudaime followed him through his way through the village. He was almost out of the opened gates when a hand landed on his shoulder and his nose was assaulted with the smell of booze.

"Damn village is turning against me, calling you Hokage when I still have the position. Bah, I don't care much anyway, but Gaki listen. I don't care if you win, just come back." Tsunade pulled him into a quick hug and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He felt tears start to stain his shirt. "Don't worry Baa-chan. I'll be back." With one more squeeze, he was off to do the most stupidest thing in his life. Just to spite the crazy son of a bitch.

He took off running but quickly summoned Kyuubi and transformed into a smaller version of the fox. He molded chakara to his paws and added more speed and burning through more chakara to move faster. He transformed once again back to his original form and shunshined the rest to Madara.

He stood there hidden in the shadows.

_Sasuke… Sai…. Sakura…Yamato…. Kakashi…Dad._

Jumping out, he ran straight up to Madara, and dodging his fists, he crouched down, palm slamming into the ground, a seal erupting out, quickly spreading. He looked up towards madara who was trying to attack his with no luck, his chakara defending him as he completed the hand movements, he flashed a shit-eating grin and completed the jutsu.

He let the chakara in his eyes leave. The look of horror and hatred on Madara's face made him laugh with joy. It was the last thing he saw.

Review.


End file.
